LOVE is a word I never
by Missnonashley
Summary: What if Sasuke accepted Sakura proposal to help him in revenge, Karin is saved by Naruto. Can Naruto and Sakura save Sasuke. SasuSaku NaruKari lemon
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto,

Naruto (ナルト, NARUTO) is a MANGA by Masashi Kishimoto with an Anime TV series adaptation.

Naruto Manga Chapter 280

This HAS Spoilers of Naruto Manga Chapter 280

**I have change it to SasuSaku and NaruHina NaruKari**

Sasuke had mortally wounded Danzō,

Karin then runs in to heal Sasuke with her Heal bite

Danzō then took Karin hostage as he refused to die.

Karin calls to Sasuke for help,

"Help Sasuke"

But to her luck Sasuke Stabbed her through the chest in order to pierce Danzō's heart.

Sasuke looks at Karin saying "if you can be taken hostage so easily, you were now only a burden to me"

"Sasuke …you"

_Is this what I am too you?_

Karin collapsed

Madara say "finish her off since she has some knowledge of our plans"

Then Madara leaves.

Sasuke then tells himself that Madara has no idea about his true plans

Step….

Step….

Step ….

The man she loved was going to kill her.

After all her love she had for him he would kill her.

How could she not see it coming?

_Damn._

Tears came to her eyes _I'm so stupid, Kami-Sama how could I love… no loved him_

As Sasuke _formed_ a Chidori in his hand

She took one last look at Sasuke, wishing to see his smile one more time,

Before he was about to kill her,

Karin had met Sasuke Uchiha in her genni days.

Karin took part in the Chunin Exams that were held in Konoha.

She lost track of her teammates and was attacked,

Karin falls on the floor and is about to be killed by a large bear.

She was saved by Sasuke who was disappointed to find

She had the earth scroll as well, but she was able to catch a good glimpse of him before he left.

She remembers the smile that Sasuke gave her.

Taking one last look at Sasuke, wishing to see his smile one more time, before he was about to kill her.

But this time his smile is not the same she closes her eyes

"Later"

_This is it_

In light of the fact of everything that Sasuke had done to her,

Karin decided to herself that she was now done with Sasuke.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

"Sakura ...What do you want"

Sakura see Sasuke about to kill a girl.

_Who is she?_

"Sasuke I wanted to join you, even if that means betraying Konoha."

"Humph"

"I wanted to be with you Sasuke-kun no matter what"

Karin to realize she too must love Sasuke.

Sasuke ordered "prove it, killing this bitch "

So heartless Sasuke you changed so much what happend

_If I kill Sasuke now this will all end_

But she then started to remember all the times they had together

And she was ultimately unable to bring herself to betray Sasuke.

_I... Sasuke... I... I thought I could do this..._


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto,

Naruto (ナルト, NARUTO) is a MANGA by Masashi Kishimoto with an Anime TV series adaptation.

Naruto Manga Chapter 280

This HAS Spoilers of Naruto Manga Chapter 280

**I have change it to SasuSaku and NaruHina NaruKari**

**Some out of OCC**

"SASUKE-KUN!"

"Sakura! ...What do you want?"

Sakura see Sasuke about to kill some girl.

_Who is she?_

"Sasuke I wanted to join you, even if that means betraying Konoha."

"Humph"

"I wanted to be with you Sasuke-kun no matter what"

"Prove it, killing this bitch "

_So heartless Sasuke you changed so much what happened to you?_

_If I kill Sasuke now this will all end._

But she then started to remember all the times they had together

And she was ultimately unable to bring herself to betray Sasuke.

_I... Sasuke... I... I thought I could do this..._

"Sasuke kun I've come to help you with you revenge"

"You a medic ninja right, then you will take her place"

_He not the same Sasuke anymore_

_Is this really Sasuke?_

"Ok"

_I can't kill Sasuke no I have to kill Sasuke for Naruto and my friends _

_I can't let Sasuke kill everyone I know _

_But I still love him._

"HMPH…I knew you can't do it"

"No I can"

She picks her weapon and when she is about to stab Karin.

"Sakura stop"

"Naruto! "

"…"

_Naruto?_

"Sasuke!"

"Why Sakura why would you try to kill her, she is about to die"

"Because she is not needed anymore to me"

"Sasuke I knew you were behind this … why Sakura?

You still love him don't you? You're a medic I'm not smart but I know you are a healer"

"Naruto now that you are here lets finish what I started our last battle"

_In the Hide out

"Madara the nine tailed fox is about to attack Sasuke!"

"What? I told that kid to kill that girl and leave!"

Back to the battle_

Kakashi comes out too and says

"Sasuke it's over!"

Sasuke his crazed smile "Now I can kill you too Kakashi"

Naruto see's Sakura about to kill Karin and runs to save her.

But Madara runs in and stop Naruto.

"What... when you get here…Madara?"

Kakashi calls Naruto "Naruto I need you to help me beat Madara and Sasuke."

"_You're a medic I'm not smart but I know you are a healer"_

Sakura see's that Karin has a chest wound and heals her and stops the bleeding.

Karin tells Sakura "Sasuke is not the same man anymore when he won't need you your good as dead"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Why are you healing me?"

Sakura knocks Karin out to make her seem dead to Sasuke.

Then Madara tells Sasuke "Sasuke we need to leave now you're going to over use you're..."

"I can kill both of them..."

"No you can't...or you will go blind…Yes I can tell as well as you that you vision is really decreased

Because Danzō is dead you can leave for now.

Plus if you want to destroy Konoha how will you do it blind?"

Naruto and Sakura's eyes go wide with surprise and

Kakashi sighs "I knew it"

Sasuke look at Naruto then smirks

"Sakura lets go"

"Hai!"

Sakura turns around and jumps to Sasuke side with a quick jump

Sakura doesn't even look at Naruto or Kakashi.

Naruto then remembers the red head and looks to see that the other girl is knocked out or dead.

Then he looks back at Sakura "Sakura you can't leave with that Teme"

Kakashi then looks at Sakura"Sakura if you leave you will be a missing Nin and hunted down by Konoha Ambu along with Sasuke Internationally and maybe even die at you team Konoha mate's hands"

"I will prove to all of you that I too can be a worth Ninja and if anyone of Konoha cross my path I will kill them."

Then she pulls of her head band and cruses it in her hand with no chakra .

"Sasuke, Sakura!"

_**Zzzwuuuu**_

Then in a swirl there gone.

_Now am all alone, Sasuke what have you done to Sakura "_what have done Sakura."_ he muttered_


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto,

Naruto (ナルト, NARUTO) is a MANGA by Masashi Kishimoto with an Anime TV series adaptation.

This HAS Spoilers of Naruto Manga

**I have change it to SasuSaku and NaruHina NaruKari**

"Sakura if you leave you will be a missing Nin and hunted down by Konoha Ambu along with Sasuke Internationally and maybe even die at you team Konoha mate's hands"

"I will prove to all of you that I too can be a worth Ninja and if anyone of Konoha cross my path I will kill them."

Then she pulls of her head band and cruses it in her hand with no chakra.

"Sasuke, Sakura!"

_**Zzzwuuuu**_

Then in a swirl there gone.

_Now am all alone, Sasuke what have you done to Sakura "_what have you done Sakura."_ he muttered_

Kakashi knows that even with Sakura gone they need to head back to Konoha or the whole village will fall apart more.

With sad and regretful eyes he tells Naruto to help him with the red head girl.

Kakashi walks up to the red head and she's in a very deep sleep and not dead her body is just under a genjitsu.

"Kakashi she's alive"

"Yes I know but why I thought Sakura killed her"

"It seems she didn't have time"

"No can't you see the blood I can tell it's her blood by her smell but that's too much blood for a small cut

Sakura healed her and put her in a genjitsu to make Sasuke believe she killed her."

"Naruto carry her on your back were going back full speed she may be healed but she could die from the blood lose. With this girl we can find Sasuke and Madera's hide out that can lead us to Sakura"

Naruto got her on his back and grabbed her thighs and jumped on the trees with Kakashi in sage mode.

Back at the village

After Naruto and Kakashi get back

Karin is in a hospital bed under Ambu watch

Kakashi and Naruto in their own homes alone.

Naruto is very depressed and remembers Kakashi words in the forest "Naruto you can't tell anyone Sakura healed Karin we have to tell everyone she ran off with Sasuke and is now a missing-nin. If rumor gets out she betrayed Sasuke he will kill her no doubt. I don't know what she plans but if she gains Sasuke trust maybe she can stop him and she even may help us find Sasuke and stop Madara"

He then remembers Sakura voice "We will bring him back together and this time I will help."

How long did it take a girl to walk up from a coma? He needed to find Sasuke and Sakura.

Knock, knock, and knock,** KNOCK **

Woe he was lost in thought him Naruto lost in thought funny.

Hinata knocked again then the door open

"Hinata why are you here?

"N-N-Naruto-kun, Tsunade-Sama is out of her coma state….but she is really busy replenishing her strength"

"Really, then now I can eat again Raman lets go out to eat now"

He grabs her hand and they run to his favorite store.

Naruto is at his fifth bowl when Hinata speaks up "Naruto we should get ready for the meeting we have the fifth has an Announcements."

"Yo Dickless"

"Naruto"

"Hi, Sai,Ino are you guys on a date?"

"No dic-Naruto, we are here to tell you about the new girl and Sakura!"

Naruto eyes open in surprise.

"who told you to butt in Sai Fuck off!

**Back at the hide out **

"Sasuke why did you bring Haruno-San here"

_He knows my name?__** WELL Cha! We are the world famous apprentice of Tsundae Sama**_

"She will replace Karin she has mastered medical nin jutsu and I need her to heal my eyes and transplant Itachi eyes"

"I ..Wait you want your brothers eyes right now"

"Yes"

"Sasuke you will need me to make sure everything in your body is ok with this change and I need to run some test on Itachi eyes too!

But first, your eyes."

_Why Sasuke would you want his eyes this bad? I need make sure this is not his only chooses._

"Yes oh course the world's famous doctor Haruno-San must have a look. Go ahead show her the lab Sasuke and her room.

Haruno-San if you betray us it will be your death there is no way out now"

_Oh fuck wait till Karin is found alive_

"I will keep an eye on her Madara"

"Follow me Sakura"

Then he is gone in a swirl again.

Sasuke grabs her hand and they walk off.

Sasuke was holding her hand well puling her more why oh yeah he can't see but he was leading her in such a way.

They enter a dark room but as the door closes with her back to the wall she has his chest on her and he whispers' in her ear

"Sakura I will say this now if you betray me you won't live to see what Madara can do to you. You have done something you will regret later."

_**Oh Kami-Sama his breath is so hot**_ _Focus Inner this is a mission by look of it_

_We are in His room we are in his bedroom not a lab_

_**He is so cold but his body radiates so much heat.**_

_Why is he being so rough?_

"The only thing regret is not ever been there to help you before but now I'm ready to do anything but Sasuke your too heavy… "

He heard half of what she said and heard her say "anything" out of her pink lips all her could think about was her smell just like when they were genni. _Cherry blossoms_

He then pushed himself off and walk next to his bed.

Hot at his side she takes off her coat, and boots just like him.

"Sasuke take off your shirt… and your pants, please?"

"Hm" _oh_ _yes she is a doctor she knows what she doing._

But Even in candle light

She can see his muscles flex his chest hard as steel and she has yet to feel.

Then he pulls his pants off.

Wow naked man of her dreams and yet they are in patient and doctor relationship now.

She brings green glow to her hands and runs it over his body and find he is in great fit what a surprise but with a few cuts that can get infected if not cleaned and closed.

"Sasuke I need you to lay on your bed to look at your eyes maybe I can heal them"


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Naruto,

Naruto (ナルト, NARUTO) is a MANGA by Masashi Kishimoto with an Anime TV series adaptation.

Even in candle light

She can see his muscles flex his chest hard as steel and she has yet to feel.

Then he pulls his pants off.

Wow naked man of her dreams and yet they are in patient and doctor relationship now.

She brings green glow to her hands and runs it over his body and finds he is in great fit what a surprise but with a few cuts that can get infected if not cleaned and closed.

In five minutes she's done.

"Sasuke you will need some rest because of your blood lost.

Before I say all that I can do for today is done you still need me to check your eyes out"

"Sasuke I need you to lay on your bed so I can look at your eyes maybe I can heal them"

_The bed was so small I got on top of Sasuke both my knees on his sides__** it was very hot in the room now.**_

_I bend over and grab my lamp to have a closer look._

"Sasuke keep your eyes open when I flash light in them"

"Sasuke now activate your sharigan"

"Now your Mangako sharigan"

_First I will send some chakra in and start to pry around in his eyes _

"Sasuke am afraid your vision is so bad that only new eyes will help your vision I will tell Madara you are ready for the operation if you want"

"Yeah"

"Sasuke when your operation is done you will need a few month recovering"

"Sasuke I have to tell you that Naruto is stronger now he can use sage mode and is faster when you guys fought that was not all his strength. I care for your safety he will kill you I have waited so long to see you and trained hard for you to accept me and help you with revenge I will do anything for you."

Sasuke remembers the words she told him 3 years ago

"_**I love you with all my heart that I can't burly stand it. If you were to stay I will give you happiness everyday would be fun but if you can't stay then take me with you I'll help you with your revenge"**_

Sasuke then feels warm tears on his face and feels closer to Sakura hugs him like when they were little and lets her cry softly.

Sakura is the only woman who can move him he hugs her waist tight Sakura feels surprised and stops crying in a long time she feel her love is returned.

With this long day they fall asleep together.

In the Sand Village

Gaara's sister Tamari walk in

"Gaara there is a person we know in the bingo book and you won't believe who, Sakura Haruno"

Back to Konoha Village

"Yo, Dick-less"

"Hi, Naruto"

"Hi, Sai, Ino are you guys on a date?"

"No dic-Naruto, we are here about the new girl and Sakura!"

Naruto eyes open in surprise. Then narrow in anger

"Who told you to butt in Sai Fuck off?

"Naruto, Sakura is our friend too…

The Raman guy and other people start to stare

"Maybe you should follow us to the meeting"

Kakashi poufs in

"Naruto, we have to go see the fifth right now! In a private meeting it's about you know who."

They both run off fast.

"WHAT is going on right now?"

In the hokage office

Naruto and Kakashi explain everything to Lady Tsunade

"Ba-chan did Sakura and Sasuke come back?"

"No Naruto you know this is not easy butt Sakura is a missing-nin and her and Sasuke are too be sent to death when found"

"No Sakura-chan is good she just is trying to stop Sasuke. Sasuke sent Sakura to kill the red head butt she didn't"

"What Naruto says is true I have proof that Sakura didn't try to kill the girl that worked with Sasuke she closed her wound and put her in a genjitsu. The only one who can remove it must be you right you taught her it right"

"No you know well I don't do genjitsu she must have done something else because I can't wake her up yet. If what you say is true we can't let anyone know that Karin is lives Sasuke would kill Sakura right there."

"How do you know her name is Karin?"

"Her name is in the exams 3 years ago she made it out but her team mate where killed"

"We have a meeting with all ninjas later on Sakura and Sasuke the war with Madara but Karin will not be mentioned she will be hiding for now to keep Sakura safe Naruto you will be sent to train because they are after you."

"If Sakura is now Akashi she will come after you then she must be stop but Karin will have to still be keep a secret regardless if Sakura is evil, not only to save her but she can help us find Sasuke she know the hide outs"

"Naruto you will leave with Yamato, Gai, and Karin with Killer Bee to train right away but no word to your friends"

"Yes"

"Kakashi call the meeting now"

Naruto walk off to pack

"Naruto you ready to talk now"

"Sai you need ….."

Kakashi walks out "Sai tell everyone to come in the meeting will start now"

"Hai"

Everyone walks out 1 hour later sad and upset that Sakura is a missing-nin and that the third ninja war has begun.

Kakashi walk back in and asked "why Naruto been hiding in a time like this"

"I have no control in this but this is for the best you know very well as I that Naruto would give his life for anyone of us"

"He is the strongest ninja in our village"

"what will happen if Naruto is dead this is all over… and Sakura runny off at a time like this " "Sakura only wants to end Sasuke suffering and she might help him or kill him which ever she thinks is right but either way Naruto will be broken'


	5. Chapter 5

I have stop with this account and moved to writing this story at my other account

New account .net/u/2165541/nonashley

This Story is updated here .net/s/6257278/1/Sakuras_Mission

I DID NOT DROP THIS STORY I JUST MOVED TO PLEASE IF you like to read it heres the link

.net/s/6257278/1/Sakuras_Mission


End file.
